The Kitten in The Rain
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: Misaki saw Kai with a little kitten in the pouring rain.


KaiSaki fanfic : The Kitten in The Rain

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Teen / Romance

Rate : M

* * *

><p>Misaki was alone, walking down a near the park in the driving rain. She was wearing her Miyaji School's uniform. With her left hand she held up the umbrella, in the other it's look like she had a to do list note with grocery bag as well. There was a lot of intense wind here and it's so windy it even blows some of her light purple hair away. As she walked, she saw a boy who wearing Hitsue High School's uniform. It's look like his age is same as hers and now he's already soaking wet.<p>

"_Is he okay?_" Misaki wondering as she looked carefully, a spiky brown hair is kinder familiar to her. When he turned around and noticed she standing there, without realizing that it was her. "Kai?"

"Oh, it's just you, Tokura." said Kai.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Misaki concern about him. "You better get out of this rain or you might catch a cold, Kai!"

"..." Kai still silent as usual. Misaki saw his umbrella was lying there instead covered him from this freezing rain. It's look like it protecting something but she didn't know what it is. The moment Kai saw her approaching close behind a bit as Misaki saw a small white kitten was shivering from the cold.

"Is that a kitten?" she a bit surprised. "Why didn't you carrying the kitten away from the rain?"

"I can't. You see, every time I get closer to the kitten, it get angry or scared of me." He explained her as she's nodded.

"So that why you gave your umbrella to it..." she replied.

"That's right..." he said.

"_He's so mysterious... it's very rare to see he's harness..._" Misaki admired him with a small smile. She look at the white kitten as she asked him."When you find this kitten anywhere?"

"Not long ago. I was about to taking my nap and suddenly I heard a kitten was crying. I think it was looking of it owner."

"Well, it look like it does?" she said and look at the kitten again. His eyes are closed, without realizing she let him have a sharing or she angled the umbrella over him. "You're really nice, you know that, Kai?"

"It's not like that..." Kai keep his cool.

"I know!" she smiled. She handed him her umbrella as take care of the white kitten, gently. "Hey, little kitty. Come here... Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you... "

The white kitten pay attention to Misaki for a while. Then, it came to her slowly until it in her arms. Kai a bit impress of Misaki. No wonder she had a cat at the Card Capital.

"So, it like you now." he said.

"What? Do you want to hold it?" she offered the kitten to him.

"It's better not. How knows, it might running away this time..." he turned away.

"Oh, sorry! I just... tying to be friendly...that's all..." she said. Kai still holding her umbrella as he angled the umbrella over her.

"Meow!" the white kitten suddenly meowing at them as they both look at the white kitten. It also pay attention mostly to Kai as it meowing again and again.

"Look, Kai! I think it tying to thank you for helping it." she smiled. Kai had only looked away from her to hide his blush.

"Let's go now..." he finally said.

"But where to?" she suddenly asked.

"To my apartment? Why?" he wondering.

"But isn't okay to bring an animals at your place?" she said.

"Since it's raining... so there not going to be a trouble form us..." he answered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Kai apartment, Misaki entered his home with holding the white kitten on her arms earlier. Then, she saw two bedrooms, one bathroom and an open kitchen. A few minute, she saw he with two towel in his hand and gave it to her as she dying herself and then the wet kitten next.<p>

"Hey, shouldn't you get change with some dry clothes as well?" she asked.

"I'll do it later..." he replied as he walking to the kitchen and prepared some tea or coffee for two of them.

"Don't do that! You're all soaking wet than me and the kitten!" she a bit strict to him, even so this is his house after all. She completely panicked. "Sorry! I'm shouldn't shout that loud..."

"Fine! I'll go and get changed." he said as he was walking toward the bathroom and closed the door. As Misaki helping him by entered his room and searching for some clothes. Only she can find was a grey shirt.

"Kai, I think I find your..." Misaki suddenly froze. She didn't realized that she saw his exposed body to her. He also about to stripped all of his clothes except for his pants is still on.

"I'm sorry!" she was madly blushing as she slam the door. Her face was still red as a tomato at that moment. At the same time, she wondered why her heart was beating so fast. "_T-this is bad! Not only that I saw it... It not going to be easy for me to delete those image of his body was floating in my mind... I-I didn't meant to peeking him!_"

"..." he's still silent after the commotion. After he's done put on some dry clothes, he went out of the bathroom. She a bit jumped because she didn't noticed that he already out of the bathroom.

"Are you... done?" she asked as she calm herself down.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"I-I prepared some tea for you..." she said.

"Thanks!" as he watched her hand handing over a cup of tea from him. He take a slip of the tea carefully since the tea is still hot.

"It seems the rain won't stop for awhile, huh?" she begun to speak.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"The kitten that you found earlier probably feels a bit warmer too..."

"It is?" he said as he look at it.

"Do you want to tried to hold the kitten?"

"Maybe later..."

"Okay, than..."

Then, the rumbling faded as she entered the atmosphere, complete silence now. The accelerators has detached from the shuttle a while ago. The kitten approach from under the table as it stretched it body. The kitten meowing as it enjoy itself. She began to pat the kitten as the kitten began to purr. Suddenly the kitten jumped into Kai's lap. Misaki tried to take the kitten away from him. Before she didn't realized that Kai smiled as he reached down to pet the kitten.

"You little rascal..." he as he pay attention to that kitten.

"I'm sorry. Kittens usually actives on their age. But look at the bright side, it really want you to play with it." she smiled. Suddenly she was straight into his green eyes. Kai also too stared down into her blue eyes and shook his head, feeling his breath gasping in his lungs. For a moment, Kai and Misaki's eyes met, then they both looked away, blushing. She looks directly at the kitten as she pretend didn't saw that coming.

The atmosphere become silence once more. They both whispered on their own minds as they reached for their tea.

"Hey, Tokura. Shouldn't you call your uncle and tell him where you're before he's freaking out?" he begin to speak.

"Oh! Don't worrying. I already did texting him. Twice..." she answered.

"Really? That's good... " he replied.

"Hey? You're okay, Kai?" she asked. She turned to look at him as he going to doze off.

"Yeah... I'm... Zzzzzz... "

"It's look like someone miss his nappie time!" she chuckled. She knows that he totally ignores her cute joke just now.

"Very funny... Tokura... Zzzzzz... " this time he really going into his deep sleep. Before that happen, Misaki helping him carried until they went into his bedroom. She reached him as he was lying down on the bed. Then, she covered him with the blanket.

"Here you go..."

"There no need to helping me... I can do it myself... Zzzzzz..."

"You the one to talk... " she sweatdrop.

"If you want to go home, may sure you closed the door...Zzzzzz..."

"Sure thing..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"You're very handful sometimes..." she said, then she smiled. Before she knew, she also fallen asleep at the side of Kai's bed. The white kitten also want to joining in. It walking towards Misaki and then it jumped on the bed as it sleeping there.

* * *

><p>The time has past by, half-asleep and half-awake for ten minutes or more. Suddenly, he was wide-awake. As it was, he couldn't sleep properly because he accidentally holding a girl's hand. This feels like he's holding Misaki's. Kai set up from his slumber for a moment. He watching her sleep as she laying her head on her own shoulder on the side of the bed. He still watches her sleep, she lies there unknowingly been watched. He lays with another hand, brushing through her light purple hair. Then he smiled at her. He lifted her into his arms as they both already on the bed. He was holding her so tightly he could feel the heat on her skin.<p>

"_It's so warm..._" Kai thought as he keep hugged her even she still in her deep sleep. Then, he kept getting closer to her and he was breathing so heavy all of sudden. His hot breath on her neck caused her eyes wider to stay awake, yet her vision hazed. Misaki feel something not quite right like herself been squeezing by someone else. Misaki thought so awkward, yet she could feel the heat flush on her cheeks when she saw Kai pulled her underneath him.

"_How can I end up climbing in bed with him?_" Misaki tried to shift away from him a little, feeling really uncomfortable. She squealed as he hugged her again. Suddenly, she could feel his body getting warmer than a normal body temperature. It's like his body began to heating up by hugged her or something else. Maybe he's got a fever? She thought.

"Tokura..." he whispered against her ear.

"Kai, are you awake? Can you get off of me, please?" she blushed again. But she getting more blushed when he kiss her cheek. Now that she really have to go, but he wanted to keep her near him as possible. Misaki already stuck with him like two peas in the pod. Than, she held her hand on his forehead as she thought he's got fever.

"Just stay here for awhile, will ye?" he said.

"Kai, I think that you've a fever!" she shocked as his fever is getting heating up again every 2 minutes.

"So..." he's breathing heavier than normal.

"So, I'll get some wet towel for you." she said. Misaki get off of the bed and went to the bathroom for get some blanket of water and one or two towel, just in case.

"Grr..." he feel like his head spinning around with dizziness. Kai saw Misaki carried a blanket and two towel in her hands. she also manage to find an ice pack away here. She squeezed the small towel with a water and put it on his forehead.

"Here you go!" she gave him a medicine and a glass of water. An aspirin for headache, a soluble for fever and flu. Misaki watched as him take the medicine.

"Thanks, Tokura..." he thank her as Kai gave her an empty glass, which she pull away on the side table.

"Don't mention it. You should take a rest now..."

"Are you leave so soon?" he just asked, even she still on the side of his bed.

"Well, maybe..." she turned away as she flipped her hair away from her ear. Maybe she still surprised because of the kiss on the cheek earlier.

"It's pouring outside..." he still heard the raindrops, so he don't need to have a look at the window.

"I've a receive a messages from my uncle that he'll be home tomorrow because his friends accidentally falling down the stairs, so he had to stay at his friend's place for awhile." she said.

"What about your cat at the store?" he asked. He could imagined that her cat staying alone at her place. Maybe her cat get used to it when someone not at home.

"Don't worry, he with my uncle. So, I'm cool with it." she smiled with her eyes closed.

"Oh, it that so..."

"I... uhm... going to get some more water..." she said without looked at him. She can feel an intensity in this room. Before she knew it, she been lifted by him again. He hugged her so tightly than before, causing her to melt inside his hug. The warmth from his chest touched her face as she blushed.

"So tired..." he said, his voice low and almost husky.

"Kai..." she still blushed. Suddenly, he feel his body is getting weak as he collapsed on top of her. Misaki gasped a little, but Kai barely noticed because he was kissing her so passionately. Her cheeks, her whole face that gets red like a tomato. For a long moment after they broke the kiss, they gazed at each other.

"Ugh..." he still feel a pain on his head.

"Kai, what's wrong?" she begun to worrying. Then she moved him a bit as she put him the side of the bed.

"Tokura, can you stay with me... just for awhile..." he said as he holding her hand.

"Okay..." she replied. She refused to do as he please, but she have no choice. Then, Misaki covered him up with a blanket and she also lying on the bed, which right next to him. It's kinder embarrassed for her because she ends up lying next to him, watching him sleep until she falls asleep as well.

* * *

><p>In the next morning, they both eating at the table as they keep avoiding for making any eye contacts toward each other, silently. Misaki still blushed and tries to pretend that will never happen but it's does happen, last night. Kai also keep his cool in all times, but sometimes he's blushed when Misaki not looked at him. The white kitten from last night is still here, eating under the table. The kitten was very luck because it been save by him from the rain. Kai hopefully the kitten behave itself until he came back from school.<p>

After breakfast, they went to their school with a different path. When she was on her way to school. Suddenly, Misaki feel her head went heavy, but she's fine in a few minutes ago. She held her hand on her own forehead as she thought, she also have fever too. She think that she got infection of Kai's cold last night after he's kissing her, right on the lip. Misaki blushed as she burning up. She takes another different path as it though the rest of the way home. She didn't want to skip school, but with her condition she better went home and stay in bed. Plus, she properly make Akari worrying about her at entire time. She texting Akari as she reached her bedroom. She also texting her uncle to make sure that she's alright. Then, she kinder feel uneasy when she about to texting Kai as well. Suddenly she heard her phone ringing. She take a look at it, maybe there was a message been replay. She completely blushed when she saw message from nor other than Toshiki Kai.

**Kai : Did you make in time to your school yet?**

**Misaki : No, I was at home... I'm not feeling well... **

Misaki replay his message as she lying on her bed. There was a beep and then another message replay.

**Kai : What's happen? You caught a cold or something?**

"_I caught cold because of you!_" she screamed inside her thought.

**Misaki : It's just a flu, no biggie. I'll get better when I take a short rest.**

She keep replay his message.

**Kai : I'll see you after school.**

******Misaki : No! There no need for that! Really...**

******Kai : I went home first for feed the kitten. After that, I'll stopped by the store for your medicine and buy some tuna for the kitten, just in case. **

"_He's completely ignoring me!_" she's sweat-drop.

**Kai : Did your uncle went home already? If he's not, I'll coming over.**

"_You're already said that..._" she thought so. After she having a glass of water, she let herself fallen asleep until noon.


End file.
